Forgive Me, Rose
by drwhogirl10
Summary: A three part free verse poem. As told by The Doctor to Rose.
1. Parting Of The Ways thru Doomsday

**A/N: A series of three free verse poems that just kinda hit me one day! Each stanza is an episode of Doctor Who. The first part starts with Parting Of The Ways and goes all the way through Doomsday, chronologically. Enjoy!**

**Part 1/3:**

Forgive me, Rose; It's been fantastic! But now I'm changing, Now I'm dying. I can see you're scared. I'll see you soon though! Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I didn't want to change, But it's too late now. You've accepted this new me. Maybe we'll be the same. You're still scared though. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; We got separated. It's all my fault. Now she's stolen your body. I'll get her out though. I'll get you back. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; You've gone missing. The monks have you hidden. I'm coming though. I'll be there soon. I'll stop the wolf. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; Don't worry about her. Sarah Jane is my past. I won't ever leave you, Not like I left her at least. Don't be so jealous, Love. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I love Reinette. I've kissed another. Yes, we even danced. And now I'm trapped. But I'll come back. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; You can't go see him. Remember the last time? You can't see your father. He's not even yours! So, why am I letting you go? Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; This world's Jackie is dead. This world's Pete has walked away. Mickey is staying behind. I've cause you all this pain. And yet you still stay. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; They stole your face! That beautiful face! MY Rose's face! They left you in the street! I'll stop them though. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; We've gone too far, Outside a black hole, This impossible planet. And now we're stuck, Millennia and light years from your home. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I've left you again, With unknown men to keep you safe. Now you're on a ship, Trying to get away. I'm coming, Love. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I've hurt you again. They used your mum to get to me. He hurt your poor mother. And in turn, he hurt you. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; The little girl drew me. It's up to you now! I know you can do it! Figure it out and save the day, My faithful companion. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; The cyber men are coming. I'm upstairs and you're below. Something's coming for you, Something from the void ship. I'm coming to help though. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; You slipped away; Gone forever. Forever was your promise. I'll say goodbye though. I'll find a way. Forgive me, Rose.

**A/N: Part two coming soon! It will pick up at the end of Doomsday and go, episode by episode, all the way to Last Of The Time Lords. REVIEWS?**


	2. Doomsday thru Last of the Time Lords

**A/N: Part Two of Forgive Me, Rose. This one covers every episode of Series 3. It starts at the very end of Doomsday and goes to Last of the Time Lords. Enjoy!**

**Part 2/3:**

Forgive me, Rose; As I stand alone in the TARDIS. I meant to say it. I should have said it. But the sun ran out. Time ran out. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I almost died today. But Donna was there. She pulled me out. She stopped me. I've got to live for you. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; It meant nothing! Really, nothing! A genetic transfer! Martha doesn't believe it though. But she saved my life. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose. I wish you were here. I need you here. You'd say something clever, And I'd figure it all out. Then we'd save the planet together. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I took her to our planet, Our first date. I took her to New Earth. We watched the Face of Boe die. There was nothing I could do. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; The Daleks are back! And now they're evolving, Taking a humanoid form. I don't know how to stop them. I wish you were here. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I tried to sacrifice myself to the Daleks. Not once, but twice. You would have killed me yourself. Martha wasn't very happy about it. This is her last trip. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I took Martha home. But things went wrong. There was a man and a machine. Martha was very brave. You'd like her. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I got infected today. It burned inside. Almost lost Martha too. But she saved me again. I'm glad she's with me. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I made myself human. John Smith was my name. I had to hide from the family. But I've fallen in love again. It's not Martha though. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I'm Time Lord again. I could've had a life with Joan. But it wouldn't have been the same. Not if it weren't with you. Joan hates me, The Doctor, now. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; The weeping angels got us. They sent us back in time. 1969 was the year. I went and saw your mum one night. She was two years old. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; Jack's back! He's alive and immortal thanks to you, The Bad Wolf. We're at the end of the universe. And now, The Master is back! Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; The Master stole the TARDIS, Went back to your time. He was elected Prime Minister, He's captured me and Jack. Martha got away and she'll save us. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; Martha was amazing! She made her way across the world to save us all! But now she's leaving me too. Because she loves me and I love you. I don't think I can take another goodbye. Forgive me, Rose.

**A/N: Part Three before long! Series Four episodes from Voyage of the Damned to Journey's End. And that will be the last of this series of poems! Review please?  
**


	3. Voyage of The Damned thru Journey's End

**A/N: The last of my poem series! Series 4 episodes from Voyage of the Damned to Journey's End. Enjoy!**

**Part 3/3:**

Forgive me, Rose; I've done it again. I fell for another, And she fell for me. Astrid was her name. She gave her life for me. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; Donna's back! She wants to go with me! I haven't been this happy since, Since you were last with me. I still miss you. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I took Donna to Pompeii. Turns out it was volcano day. She's so kind hearted. She didn't understand why we couldn't help. We did save one family though. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose. We found the Ood home planet. They were still being used as slaves. But we stopped all that. It reminded me too much of you, From our adventures on the impossible planet. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; Martha called! She needed help on Earth. She's gotten engaged, Moved on with her life. Why can't I do the same? Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; The Sontarans have poisoned the sky. We had to wear gasmasks. It reminded me of our time during WWII. I was about to sacrifice myself, But a human boy took my place. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; The TARDIS took us away. Martha, Donna and myself. And then there was Jenny, My daughter who looked like you. But she died for me, Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; Donna and I went to a party in 1926. Agatha Christie was there. Donna said something about Charles Dickens, At Christmas surrounded by ghosts. I thought of you. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; We went to The Library. And there's this woman, River Song. She knows me, But she's from my future! Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; She knows my name! River does! That means just one thing! But she died for me. Another life, lost in my name. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; We were taking a break. A creature attacked this woman. Then it got in my head too. The people almost killed me. But the attendant died for me. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; Donna changed the past. She didn't save me and I died. But you were there! You fixed everything! And now I'm coming to find you! Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; You came to me! I was running to you! And you to me! But that Dalek killed me! And I'm changing again. Forgive me, Rose.

Forgive me, Rose; I'm leaving you again. But not alone this time. You've got my human clone. Have a fantastic life with him! I love you forever. Forgive me, Rose.

**A/N: That's all! My random thoughts for this one are finished. Thanks to those who read it! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


End file.
